


Fallout: Mass Effect AU/Crossover

by ADarlingWrites



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Asari Characters, Batarians, Drell - Freeform, Headcanon, Krogans, Other, Quarians, Turians, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/pseuds/ADarlingWrites
Summary: An alternate universe/AU that reimagines the characters from the Fallout franchise in the Mass Effect universe.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Player Character

##  **Player Character Headcanons**

Character creation follows the ME universe’s class systems and the Fallout universe’s SPECIAL and skill system (except the Energy Weapons skill is omitted in favor of a Biotics skill). There are five playable races: human, turian, asari, drell, and quarian. Each race has a perk unique to them. The Tag system is replaced by bonuses unique to the player character’s race and background. The player can choose either genders for each race with the exception of the asari, who are a mono-gendered species.

**Human**

_**Perk: Wildcard:**_ Humans are the latest to join the galactic community, but their unpredictable nature makes up for their lack of experience. Distribute 3 more SPECIAL points at the cost of -5 on all skills.

  * _**Human Survivor**_ \- Born in Mindoir, you spent your childhood hiding from your parents to avoid your chores. You narrowly escape being taken by Batarian slavers thanks to your intense desire to stay alive, surviving long enough to be rescued by the Alliance. (+10 Survival, +5 Sneak, +5 Medicine.)
  * _**Human Rogue**_ \- Spending your childhood in the megacities of Earth, you got embroiled with gangs and the criminal underworld. You learned how to get into places where you shouldn’t be, and to fight back against the authorities with your fists. (+10 Lockpick, +5 Sneak, +5 Unarmed.) 



**Turian**

_**Perk: Turian Discipline:**_ Serving in the turian military instilled some discipline in you, especially with your firearms. Your aim is 50% more accurate, and you find more thermal clips than usual.

  * _**Turian Major**_ \- After completing your conscription in the turian military, you chose to continue serving and rose to the rank of major. Your sense of duty and loyalty brings people together into a single, cohesive unit. (+10 Speech, +5 Guns, +5 Explosives.)
  * _**Turian Mercenary**_ \- Shortly after completing mandatory service in the turian military, you’ve decided to become a soldier of fortune. Your time spent as a mercenary made you proficient with explosives and firearms. (+10 Explosives, +5 Guns, +5 Speech.)



**Asari**

_**Perk: Innate Biotic:**_ Being an asari means you are naturally a biotic from birth. Gain +10 in the Biotics skill, and 10% more damage when using your biotics.

  * _**Asari Scholar**_ \- A graduate from a prestigious university in Thessia, you decided to leave your homeworld to further quench your thirst for knowledge. Your inquisitive and diplomatic nature helps you advance your goals. (+10 Science, +5 Speech, +5 Barter.)
  * _**Asari Commando**_ \- You have shown great biotic potential and have chosen to be trained for combat as a maiden, making you a formidable warrior. (+10 Biotics, +5 Guns, +5 Sneak.)



**Drell**

_**Perk: Fine-tuned Physique:**_ Drell have naturally dense muscle tissue, granting them agility and a wiry strength. However, they are susceptible to humidity. Gain +2 Strength and +2 Agility at the cost of -3 Endurance in wet environments.

  * _**Drell Assassin**_ \- Born in Kahje, you were handpicked by the hanar to serve them through the Compact, which is considered a great honor. Gifted in stealth-based combat, you still retain your training after you’ve decided to seek your own adventure. (+10 Unarmed, +5 Guns, +5 Sneak.)
  * _**Drell Drala’fa**_ \- You were born in the dying world of Rakhana as the unseen. Ships only come during pilgrimage season, and one day, without hesitation, you stowed away to escape from your previous life with nothing but your sharp survival instincts. (+10 Sneak, +5 Survival, +5 Lockpick.)



**Quarian**

_**Perk: Resourcefulness.**_ As nomadic scavengers, it is almost second nature for quarians to make use of everything they can get ahold of. Repairing objects restore 20% more item health, and gain a +50% chance for containers to spawn rarer items.

  * _**Quarian Mechanist**_ \- Machines are your expertise. You’ve devoted your time studying them, repairing them, and stripping them for parts you can sell. (+10 Repair, +5 Science, +5 Barter.)
  * _**Quarian Scientist**_ \- In the Flotilla, you devoted your time in intellectual pursuits to help improve the community’s living conditions, such as aiding with creating herbal supplements and studying hydroponics. (+10 Medicine, +5 Science, +5 Repair.)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It’s almost November, which means N7 day is coming up! I’m a huge fan of both the Fallout franchise and the Mass Effect trilogy, and I’ve been marinating on the idea of blending Fallout’s SPECIAL and skill system with Mass Effect’s classes and ability to choose a background for years, but never had the motivation or creativity until now. I needed a palate cleanser from Absolution and my LW/Charon comic too, so I decided to finally write it. I doubt that I’m the first one to think of such a thing, but as always, I want to try my hand at such concepts. This is mostly just for fun but I’m open to suggestions!
> 
> I plan to write ME counterparts for the companions from 3, NV and 4. Stay tuned for more!


	2. Fallout 3 Companions + Bonus Lone Wanderer

##  **FO3 Companions reimagined as Mass Effect Squadmates + Bonus LW**

**Butch DeLoria -** _ **Vaal’Daris nar Vayyam | Dossier: Quarian Pilgrim.**_ A young quarian delinquent who wants to start his Pilgrimage so he may escape his life on the Vayyam. He dreams of having his own ship and forming his own crew. Recruitment location: The Migrant Fleet.

**Charon -** _ **Kharon | Dossier: Hired Muscle**_ **.** A drell assassin trained under the Compact, who mysteriously ended up as a bodyguard for a batarian bartender and drug smuggler in Afterlife, where he acts as the bouncer too. Rumors are he’s discontent with this arrangement. Recruitment location: Omega.

**Clover -** _ **Calinth | Dossier: The Servant.**_ An asari prostitute who was captured by batarian slavers in her youth, brainwashed to follow whoever owns her. A competent biotic, she is currently serving a slave broker in Eternity. Recruit location: Illium

**Star Paladin Cross -** _ **High Commander Crucis | Dossier: Veteran Turian.**_ A turian high commander who chose to continue serving after the mandatory 15-year conscriptions turians go through. The years are getting to her, and she’s looking for one last mission before she retires. Recruit location: The Citadel.

**Fawkes -** _ **Forryth Drox | Dossier: The Mutant.**_ A Krogan warrior shunned by his kind because of his noble, pacifist ideals, an anomaly among Krogan males. He was betrayed by one of his own clanmates and ended up in Purgatory, locked up in maximum security. Recruit location: Purgatory.

**Jericho -** _ **Ghorak | Dossier: Ex-Con**_ _._ An old batarian working as security for the Blue Suns in the Gozu District. He is rumored to be an ex-convict from Purgatory who managed to rise to power in the mercenary group, but his fellow mercenaries think he’s too old for any real action now. Recruit location: Omega.

**Dogmeat -** _ **Dax | Tuchanka: Forlorn Varren**_ _._ A varren who just lost his krogan master in a clan war. Ferociously loyal, and can be tamed by a little love and pyjak meat. Recruitment location: Tuchanka

**Sergeant RL-3 -** _ **RL3. | Migrant Fleet: VI for Sale.**_ A VI, particularly a combat drone, can be acquired from a quarian in exchange for supplies. Recruitment location: Random

* * *

**Bonus:** My Lone Wanderer as a squadmate: **Persephone “Percy” Zhou -** ** _Fera’Zael nar Vayyam | Dossier: Wandering Scientist._** She is a young quarian scientist whose father was accused of treason and exiled by the Vayyam’s captain while she is on Pilgrimage. She wants to know what happened to him, but she’s stuck in Omega after incurring a debt in Afterlife. Recruitment location: Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this was fun to write and research!
> 
> Naming Butch was a little difficult, but him being a young Vault Dweller who wanted to explore the outside (who, according to Doc Mitchell, have weaker immune systems due to the sterile environment of the vaults) drew an almost perfect parallel to a young quarian who’s excited to leave the Flotilla for his Pilgrimage, so I endured the research. I can totally see quarian!Butch freaking the hell out the first time he experiences a suit rupture, complaining that places outside the Flotilla smells so bad that he has to replace his filters often. and accidentally consuming levo food.
> 
> Charon’s contract could easily be analogous to the Compact, and his name was easy to adapt into Drell (Fe _ron_ , _K_ olyat, Rana). Plus, Thane’s last name _Krios_ is from Greek mythology, and so is Kharon, the alternate spelling for Charon’s name, so it’s basically a no-brainer at this point. It also helps that there’s a bar in Omega called Afterlife, which can act as a parallel to Fallout’s Underworld/Ninth Circle. Additionally, Charon wears dark leather armor anyway. He’ll probably look good in drell clothing.
> 
> Fawkes reminded me of Wrex in his own way, being an exile among their kind (though Wrex evolves past that and leads clan Urdnot). Add Fawkes’ nigh-indestructible nature and bloodlust, plus the Super Mutant’s sterility that could parallel the krogans’ sterility from the genophage, and being a badass krogan would be a good fit with him.
> 
> And as always, Dogmeat is a good boy, and his ME counterpart is still a good boy. Slightly less furry, though.
> 
> I don’t have much to say on the other companions because I’m not as invested in them emotionally as those three, but I did my best to make sure their counterparts stayed true to the essence of their characters! (I lost all creativity on RL-3 though. Sigh.) The easiest ones to do are probably Charon’s and Butch’s counterparts.
> 
> I think I’ll draw them after I finish my current comic project or in-between inking pages. Who knows? Maybe these counterparts might evolve into characters of their own one day! I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
